Omni King And Dai's Adventure To The Shinobi World
by hitar
Summary: indra and menma joins zeno's adventure Zeno's bored so he want's to go adventure what he made whats in store for him? i'm not good at summary's sorry the story's all over the place and bad grammar


More of a talk but a little description

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zeno stood up and drank his black matter 'coffee'

"**Dai,take me to universe 0 and make me look like a kid**" Said randomly and bored

Dai half asleep

"Yes mlord, giving up the seat?" Replied Sarcastically and shocked

Zeno yawns

**"yea yea ill be gone for 20 years"** replied stoic as ever

Dai

'_not surprised he always plays these games_' Inner Dai Thought

Dai a lost a bit of balance

"so what planet" playing along he thought he toying with him

Zeno looked him in the eye and said

**"the one with shinobi? forgot the name"** trying to figure out the name

Dai loses his balance and falls down

"Nani!" **'i thought he was joking'** "sorry i was surprised, i thought you were joking" trying to hide away his shocked expression

Dai Stood up and regains his 'cool'

"ok the name is zeno's plaything" trying not to laugh

Zeno Not Surprised because he toys with him when he's bored

**"oh yeah i forgot, i did name the planet"** said flatly

Dai Grabs his staff and taps it on the ground

"ok changing your appearance to look like an uchiha" yawns

Zeno splashs water on Dai Waking him up though he wonders why a bucket just appeared on his hand

**"hey sleepy head it didn't work"** Stoic as ever

Dai was used to that because he does that all the time though he wonders why a bucket keeps appearing on his hand

**"im awake ok, now off we go, oh im coming with you. why because its a drag becoming temporary omni king"** still sleepy

Zeno Yawns

**"Your Yawns are contagious"** Yawns for 20 seconds

Dai stoicly said

"ok lets go" taps his staff on the ground and changes his appearance his name is now dai uzumaki

Zeno's name is naruto uzumaki

"ok"

Naruto And Dai Wake up in the forest of death, they know common knowledge about his plaything planet

**"i generated this planet randomly, it looks like a beaut"** naruto Said And Dai Nodded

they walk until they find the gate and jumps out the village and reEnter because they need a ticket, they walk to the gate

and gets stopped by the 2 gate guards,"Hey, you two need a ticket to enter the village, and know the village you come from" said loudly enough so they could

Hear them.

Naruto And Dai walk up to them, and gives them there info

"your not from a village?"

Naruto said

"yeah we made a log house not too faraway from here" they stayed the night there until daytime

Naruto And Dai got the ticket and walked thru town and noticed the glares on a certain kid, we read their minds they said **'Demons?' **then walked to the hokages residense and requested to the the hokage 'Sarutobi Hiruzen'

they got there and requested Civillianship and bought a house,

(Flashback start)

**'hes an old man'** thought naruto

"hiruzen" said dissrespectfully

all the people in the room went in offensive stance then sarutobi stopped them and replied

"hello your here for?" said dissful

naruto said

"yeah i request citizenship and ban dango, and give me some ramen no alot of ramen, give me the forbidden scroll it belongs to the uzumaki, plus give me what belongs to the uzumaki and namikaze" in a superior and dissful tone

Hiruzen Is Mad And Shocked

"your not an namikaze nor uzumaki, so they dont belong to you, no ramen, though i do give you citizenship, now onto-"

Naruto said in a superior tone

"Now" he used his leader voice to change his mind then he simply complied

(Flashback end)

Dai Said

"been a long time since you used that voice it scares me" shivering

naruto laughed

"yeah it scares me sometimes"

they arived at the namikaze residence ant went to their respectful rooms,

The next day they wake up to villagers throwing shit at their house they'd attack their yondaime's house?

naruto walks outside with ki (killer Intent) it was like they were looking at the shinigami himself

they ran off, naruto noticing a kid throwing paint on the faces on the hokage monument the sweatdrops then comes back in to dai splashing water on him

Dai ran for his life

Naruto was running for dai but he didn't see him nor sense him

"albeit hes in planet namek rn"

(timeskip 2 days)

Naruto and dai Walking down the villiage getting glares because he banned the dango stant

"Banning the dango Check"

"yeah now onto the academy, though there's fangirls their that worship an uchiha, you hired an angel to plot the massacre of the uchiha, it had to be done tho, otherwise the world woud be destroyed by beerus" tho a certain uchiha heard that

they entered they class he got a glare from the uchiha and his fangirls, fangirls glared because sasuke did, they introduced himself to the class getting a shock hes from the namikaze clan! hes related to the yondaime! thought the whole class

dai was sleepy naruto noticed, he made a clone for both of them and went back to the house, (reason they made a clone because i dont want to write the about what happend at the class)

.

.

.

.

.

.

End Of Chap


End file.
